


we dont need jesus

by glassieispog



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, pnsfw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassieispog/pseuds/glassieispog
Summary: problematic oneshots, no problematic oneshots, everythinguuuuh yes
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Toby Smith| Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	1. Karl / Tubbo,, 'sweet as always'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello : )
> 
> Before we start, I just wanted to state what I will not write.
> 
> * Non-Con, Dub-Con
> 
> * Smut (Im shit at this lmaooo)
> 
> * Gore
> 
> Yeah thats it, it isnt too much lmaoo.
> 
> If you wanna request you will have to:
> 
> -Give me a ship
> 
> -Give me a prompt

On rainy Sundays, what is better than your partner, the person you want to spend your days with, take you out to eat at the cafeteria that you like the most? For Tubbo there was nothing better than that and more than anything when it was in the morning, it was the beginning of a good day.

He and Karl were sitting in the comfortable armchairs that were in the inside which were decorated with floral prints, Tubbo took short sips of his latte while Karl took his time to break a small piece of the Cheescake they had ordered, his cup was almost empty. The brunette felt Karl's fingers gently lift his chin, leaving him confused but curious.

'Whats wrong?'

He asked without knowing how to react to the action and without getting an answer, however the older one held his fork with a piece of the cake close to his lips, Toby laughed at that small show of affection and opened his mouth eating that piece, leaving some cream on his cheek which was quickly removed by Karl's thumb

'You always end up with cream on your face, you look like a baby'

Karl joked as he ate the rest of the cream that was left on his finger. Before getting up to go pay, he took one last sip of his drink and his eyes locked on his date.

'Are you going to want something else?'

More than a question, it seemed like a way of offering Tubbo to spend each bill in his wallet and then leave his card dry, Karl wouldn't mind as long as he saw his little one pleased and with all the things he could give him.

'Hmm I dont know...'

Oh of course he wanted to buy something to drink on the way but she didn't want his boyfriend to take care of it, he earned his own money and saw it very embarrassing to ask him for things even though he knew it didn't bother Karl, on the contrary.

'You were going to stream at night today, right? I'm sure you're going to need something to stay awake. '

He mentioned as he got up from the seat and waited for the teenager to do the same.

He took Tubbo's hand and began to walk towards the refrigerators there, specifically where there were cans of energizers. He glanced at the brunette and noticed how his cheeks began to take on a crimson tone, that made him smile.

'Choose what you want, you know that I will always give you everything and more'

He murmured near him and then planted a kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair. He proceeded to take out two hundred-dollar bills and put them on his collar, knowing that Tubbo was not going to accept them on his own.

'I'll wait for you in the car darling'

Before leaving the store he went to pay for what they had previously eaten, being followed by the teenager's eyes. Karl winked at him, then left.

And now there was Tubbo, alone, with a very noticeable blush, two hundred dollars, and a little guilt.


	2. i cant stop looking at your perfect smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam just have eyes for tubbo, what can I say
> 
> *this idea aswell as the other chapter arent mine !!! i just write the things :)*
> 
> (using they/them for tubbo)

Round face, pink cheeks, tousled brown hair that covers beautiful sky blue eyes that he had the pleasure of seeing more than once, beautiful smile and extremely kind, all of that passed at the speed of light through Sam's head , who looked like a teenager in love looking at Tubbo who was mining stone and materials that crossed his way. Sam was very busy, but not busy working, busy looking at the boy in front of him. Tubbo was small in physical build, they were quite short and thin. Their hands were small and Sam loved when they compared them (hands) to everyone they knew. Tubbo had a voice that made him happy in a matter of seconds as well as a very contagious laugh. 

Tubbo was perfect for Sam, he didn't care if the boy grew a third arm or went bald, surely they would look beautiful as always. 

Going to the other side of the coin, Tubbo had stopped mining, letting the iron of his tool serve as a support for his arm as he looked at their friend, Sam, who didn't seem to be on the same existencial plane than them. 

"Hey Sam?"

They asked, but got no answer. They had to get closer and pinch his cheek, they laughed when they saw him respond to the stimulus and dropped their pickaxe to the ground and then crossed their arms and let their weight rest on one leg. 

"Are you okay? I notice you are very gone" 

They presented the problem without a lot of shit chat, but clearly they tried to do it more like 'you were distracted' than to say 'you stared at me for more than 20 minutes with your mouth open, I'm sure you swallowed two flies' 

Oh poor Tubbo, they didn't know that Sam was very, very busy on the island of love.

"Uh! Ehh ... Yes, I just- I think I have to go do something, you know, Tommy and all that" 

He surely sounded very silly, or that's what Sam thought. To be honest, that was also what Tubbo thought.

'at least you're an adorable fool' 

They said in his head and then took the other's arm. 

"You're not going anywhere! I want to know what's wrong with you, you don't seem to be in your 'best'' 

Sam let out a soft growl and ran his hand through his hair trying to find the words to not to be so obvious, he bit his lower lip as his eyes darted everywhere but Tubbo's eyes.

"Sam ..? This is what I mean! You arent even staring at me !"

He sighed and believing that he already had the right words he dared to look Tubbo in the face.

"I'm fine, just ... Uhm, I hope this doesn't sound weird but I think you're cute."

Contrary to all the reactions he expected the boy to have, Tubbo laughed in the most innocent way he could hear causing a blush at his face.

"Just that? And wouldn't you like me too ... even a little bit?"

The brunette murmured in a purr as they approached the older one and took him by the edge of his shirt bringing their faces closer.

'Hmm ... I think you do'

Sam had no answer, his cheeks were red and his heart was pounding, so busy was he in processing everything that was happening that he hardly noticed that his lips were now moving in a fragrant rhythm over Tubbo's lips.

'Tubb-'

'I'll wait for you in Snowchester'

They replied as they started walking towards the mentioned town leaving a confused but happy Sam.


	3. what a couple of fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb boys try to make out, but they dumb

The atmosphere in the room was hot, the caresses from the ram were distributed throughout the slim body of Tommy, who had wrapped his legs around the other's waist to keep them closer. Jschlatt spread kisses on his neck and let his hands travel up Tommys arms and hips, squeezing every now and then.

Clumsily the blonde approached to kiss him, he was agitated and could very badly control his movements (Thing of being a teenager, he supposed) which ended with both of them bumping their foreheads and separating abruptly from the impact.

Tommy began to laugh while rubbing the hit area, for him that was hilarious. Who was going to tell him that trying to kiss his boyfriend while they were horny would end with a blow to the forehead? Jschlatt was not very amused anyway, not because he was desperate to put his penis in Tommy's ass but he did not like hitting himself so he growled under his breath, moving his ears trying to make the pain stop, that just made the situation funnier for Tommy and more annoying for Jschlatt.

'You are clumsier than I thought'

The older one released a kind of complaint, although it was not really a complaint but rather a note for himself, now he knew that it would not be good to leave the blond with something very fragile ... Well, he was not the first option he would think of to take care of something fragile anyway., at the moment the atmosphere was not so intense and they might not be able to resume their 'session', it would be too uncomfortable at least for Jschlatt, Tommy would surely be laughing like he smoked 20 marijuana joints.

As if he were a baby, Tommy crawled over to Jschlatt and dropped his head on his lap as he pouted puffing up his cheeks and frowning, the businessman did nothing but sigh knowing what was coming, it was not a annoyed sigh, it was one more like 'I don't understand why I'm dating you if all you do is complain that I'm American, but it's okay because I don't like that you're British either'

'Oh shut up, you are American and I never complained about your weird way of saying' tomato '! By the way- You are the one who is dating 'the bigmouth' stupid dickhead '

He responded in a childish way while crossing his arms, Tommy was like that and everyone knew it so Jschlatt was no exception and he did not care, he loved his brat anyway and it was something that contrasted with his personality.

'Whatever ... Any idea how to continue?'

Tommy shrugged, then let a big wicked grin spread across his face. Abruptly he got up almost hitting a head butt at Jschlatt who was able to get away in time.

'Let's talk about how shitty you are to walk in the snow'

And that was enough for Jschlatt to throw himself on top of him, wrapping his arms around the blonde and with one hand starting to ruffle his hair listening to the boy's laughter.

'Ohh you're going to see how bad you're going to walk now'

He replied while holding back the laughter at the useless attempts to let go of Tommy even though any plan to 'subdue him so that he would apologize and beg him to let him go without leaving knots in his hair' ended when the child was able to grab a pillow and start to playfully hit the eldest with this one.

Jschlatt was not going to be left behind and did the same, managing his strength so as not to hit him too hard, that has already happened more than once.

And possibly they continued like this for hours until someone fell asleep, or they returned to the environment with which this story began, but the narrator believes that this can go for a second part.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i did this yes im shit at writting but someone need content and well


End file.
